


my friends are ghosts

by peachjuho



Series: and, scene! [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Devil Kang Chanhee | Chani, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Ghost Kim Youngbin, Ghost Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: chani, you can't just ask someone why they're dead.five scenes in the daily life of hwiyoung and his three ghost friends.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Series: and, scene! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	my friends are ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely no plot whatsoever i just want to write totally self indulgent things to fill up the sf9 tag because it's disgraceful how empty it is

"Hwi, lemme tell you, literally no one's gonna fall for that one."

Chani eyes Hwiyoung who huffs loudly. "So even though your mother could get impregnated by a demon, _I'm_ the one who's lying about seeing and talking to ghosts."

"Not very open, is he?" Dawon snickers, reclining on the couch. (Well, as best as a non-corporeal body can recline.)

Rowoon leans against the coffee table and Youngbin's hovering mid-air just behind Chani.

"Okay." Chani furrows his brow. "I guess you have a point." He shrugs and waves to nothing in particular. "Hi Hwi's ghostie friends."

Dawon and Youngbin cackle, and even Rowoon manages to crack a smile. Hwiyoung doesn't even bother hiding his own laugh and points to where his friends are. "Wrong way."

"Oh okay."

Chani turns around.

Dawon waves cheerily with a bright, "Hi!"

In the next moment, his best friend lets out a shriek that he will insist later was _manly_ , thank you very much. Then petrified and his mouth open, gapes like there’s no tomorrow at the translucent beings in front of him. It breaks with, “So... you guys are really... like actually, seriously dead?"

"Chani! You can't just ask someone why they're dead!"

(Hwiyoung is too busy feeling insulted on behalf of his friends that he only belatedly realises that Chani can see them too.)

It's strange living with the ability to see ghosts. Perhaps even stranger, to be able to talk to them. Then strangest of all, to be living with not one, but three ghosts.

But that's something Hwiyoung has had to get used to over the last few months, and he's found he's become quite good friends with them. It's just unfortunate that one has developed a rather strong _infatuation_ with his cousin, and he just wants to finish his project.

"When's Inseong coming over again?" Dawon asks earnestly, poking at Hwiyoung's back.

One might assume the sensation of a ghost touch is like ice. However it's very much the opposite. It's warm, yet fleeting, like the memory of a hug.

Hwiyoung shrugs and continues tapping at his keyboard. "He only came a few days ago, I don’t think he's gonna come again that soon."

"He's so handsome, don't you think?" The ghost sighs heavily. He holds his face in his hands, eyes looking somewhere far off in the distance. “I wish I could tell him how I feel.”

Hwiyoung rather thinks Dawon sounds like a schoolgirl with a silly crush, but he wasn't about to say anything. Anyway, he was related to Inseong. It'd just be way too weird to even think of him as good looking. He might've been younger when his elder cousin was going through his awkward teenage years, but he could still remember what he was like back then. (Pictures are also very good evidence.)

"Leave him alone, Won." Rowoon pointedly looks at the other, and threads his fingers through Hwiyoung’s hair. (It doesn’t really do much physically, but the gesture makes Hwiyoung feel warm and loved.) "Look at how much work he has left to do."

"That's _hyung_ to you," Dawon crows.

"No."

"I have a year more of experience than you!"

Rowoon gives him the stink eye. "You might’ve been born a year earlier but we died at the same time. We’re the same age in ghost years."

“I _knew_ it!”

The good thing about being friends with your household ghosts is that they’ll gossip with you and they’ll tell you if someone like your childhood-best-friend-who-is-just-like-your-brother has been taking _your_ food from _your_ fridge like it’s _his_ food from _his_ fridge in-

“We get it, Hwi.”

It was bad enough before Hwiyoung’s parents decided to just give Chani a key. He shakes his fist angrily in the air like it’ll do something.

(Spoiler alert, it doesn’t.)

(But he does call up Chani and demands compensation for his food. The half-devil promises he’ll ask his dad next summoning for the extra special forbidden snacks Hwiyoung has a particular taste for, and that’s a _more_ than satisfactory outcome.)

Hwiyoung has always been introverted, but nowadays he finds himself staying at home more often.

He shivers as the wind whistles through his room. Something in the corner rattles softly.

It also means he doesn’t usually get a moment to himself because apparently ghosts can be clingy and sometimes they enjoy trailing after Hwiyoung pretending they’re haunting him for real.

“Ooooo! I’m a spooky ghost!”

(Saying ‘ _they’_ is a joke.)

“I can’t move on to the other side until you settle my grudge for me!”

(It’s just Dawon.)

“There’s something off about this flow.”

Hwiyoung wonders if it’s strange that he can recognise each ghost has a distinctive presence. Dawon is like the warmth on your back, Rowoon is like the gentle breeze on your face, and for some reason, Youngbin makes him feel very small… which means he must also be hovering behind him right now.

He chances a glance to his side and sure enough, Youngbin is leaning over and pointing at one of his lines. “How about you put this after that one instead?”

Hwiyoung’s gaze flicks back to his page and he scans through, going over it in his mind. It makes more sense.

So they work like that for a while - Hwiyoung scribbles down rhymes and tests the sounds out in his mouth, and when he seems stuck, Youngbin offers his advice. The ghost nods or shakes his head, and sometimes just seems to smile with an air of wistfulness.

In moments like these, Hwiyoung wonders every now and again, what his friends had wanted before they couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you made it to here! if you liked it, please consider leaving kudos and/or a review (if you didn't)!
> 
> you can find me on twt/tumblr at @peachjuho ❤


End file.
